Me, Myself, and I
by umbreonblue
Summary: When Brown Bess hears the truth...he feels so betrayed that he goes AWOL. When he picks up a magic pocket watch, he ends up with George and the original Brown Bess as brothers.
1. Why

Brown Bess POV

After hearing about the first Musketeer from Napoleon, about myself… I… don't know what to do with this.

I…my previous self...broke. Then was reborn as…me. I don't remember my past life. I just don't.

"Bess-kun…" Charleville says, "You're crying…"

"Huh?…I'm not," I start to say, then I feel tears falling down. As I rub away the tears, "I don't know why I'm…" _'Feeling this way…'_

But then, I feel someone hug me. Furusato says, "It's OK…," and other comforting words as he wipes the tears away.

After he lets go, I say, "I…need some time alone," then I run as fast as I could back to base without turning back.

* * *

Third Person POV

Charleville tries to chase after Bess but is silently told not to by Napoleon, arm in his path.

"Let him go… He needs to sort this out himself," Napoleon sighs. He orders, "Let's take care of the wounded!"

Charleville looks at him then follows orders as he helps the other Musketeers up and back to base for treatment.

* * *

Brown Bess POV

I pant as I reach the high ground. In this case, an empty roof. I collapse on it, back to the tile, and look to the sky. The moon was out, filling the whole area with light.

As I stared at the moon, I began wondering… _'Why did they bring me back? Am I just a copy, **his** replacement? Or…do they even want **me** , at all?_

 _No No! Bad thoughts!'_ I shake my head, _'They're your friends, your comrades and family! Why wouldn't they want you?… And why **now**? Why tell me all this **now**?_

 _Still… I'm not **him**. I probably won't ever be...'_

Sighing to myself, I get up and go see if I can help the others. Hopefully to keep my mind occupied long enough for me to forget this feeling…this feeling of betrayal.

* * *

Third Person POV

When Brown Bess saw Springfield and Kentucky, he smiles, "You guys OK?"

"Yeah! We even did Supreme Nobility!" Springfield cheers.

"Wait…that pillar of light was you two?" Brown asks in surprise.

"Yup! You jealous?" Kentucky mocks.

Brown smirks, "Nope! Just glad you made it out alive…"

Kentucky and Springfield were speechless until Tabatiere called them, "If you're finished gawking, help out the others!"

"Hai!" and off they went.


	2. Gone

Brown Bess POV

After that… we all got a very deserved night's rest. However, I couldn't sleep as those thoughts were in my head again.

After tossing and turning for a while, I finally get up. Deciding to get my guitar, I quietly unlocked my locker and got it along with the pick.

I went to roof again to look up at the moon. _'There was a battle just hours ago yet… it's so peaceful now.'_

As I gathered my thoughts, I strum the guitar, tuning it as I go. As soon as I was ready, I played a song that expressed what I was feeling… Sadness, doubt, betrayal, loneliness, and the sense of being lost.

After the song was over, I made a decision. Leaving my guitar behind, I get my stuff, getting ready for a long trip.

After I put on my cloak, I left a note by my bed and walked out of the base. As I walked, I coincidently walked to the path left behind by that Imperial Musketeer, seeing the receiver of a walkie-talkie. I inspected it, and yup. Still intact and operational.

I picked it up and tossed it into the air, firing off a single shot, blasting it to pieces as shrapnel hit the water.

I sigh, _'At least now, the enemy won't be able to track back to the Resistance base…'_

I take one last look at the base before moving forward, the moonlight guiding the way.

* * *

Third Person POV

"He's WHAT?!"

Rapp yells at Charleville, Kentucky and Springfield, both surprised and furious.

"He's gone...and he left a note," Springfield says as he puts the note on the table.

Napoleon reads the note aloud, "I'll be leaving for a while. Don't come after me and don't worry about me. As for why… I'm just trying to find myself since I'm not **him**. I don't know for how long it'll take, so don't wait for me. But, I promise I'll be back. - Brown Bess."

"Yup…he's gone," Napoleon sighs.

"Who's this **him** though?" Springfield asks.

"Ha ha ha…that may have been my fault," Napoleon laughs, rubbing the back on his neck.

"What do you mean, Napoleon-san?" Kyoudou-san asks.

"I told him about the previous Brown Bess…the first Musketeer, and what happened to him," Napoleon says.

This surprises Rapp, Springfield and Kentucky, "WHAT?!"

"You…told him?" Kyoudou asks, trembling in calm anger.

"He asked, so I had to tell him," Napoleon shrugs, not regretting a thing.

Kyoudou could only sigh helplessly.

Charleville had already filled Rapp, Springfield and Kentucky in at this point.

Springfield was the first to speak, "We have to go after him!"

"No," Napoleon firmly says.

"Are you kidding? We have to get him back!" Kentucky argues.

"Of course we will…but let him come back on his own. He's still figuring things out…it's best to leave him alone for now," Napoleon seriously says.

"But…!"

"No butts! He'll definitely come back…just not now," Napoleon says, leaving the others speechless.

Charleville gets the other two out of the room. After the door closed, Rapp says, "This is the first time I've seen you this serious…"

Napoleon sighs, "Well…it is my fault this time. I'll tell the Master now."

"Tell me... Is Brown Bess worth it?" Rapp seriously asks.

Napoleon smiles, "He is…even if he's reborn and lost his memory, even if he isn't the same Brown Bess as back then…he's still worth it to me."

He leaves Rapp to think about that as he goes to inform his Master of what happened with Brown Bess.


	3. Journey

Brown Bess POV

A few days, weeks, passed since I left. I've been living off the small jobs I can find, saving up money, and looking for…something, even if I don't know what it is.

As I move from town to town, from city to city, I have to admit, it's quite the interesting experience. I stay low, of course, but… when I look at my reflection in the water…all I see is someone who's lost.

Still…whenever I see my comrades on a mission, I tail them a bit to see if they need help. If I hear gunfire, of course, I'll help them out, but I try to remain unseen. I don't want to distract them from their mission nor be forcibly taken back to base.

As such, there have been times when I met up with Cane on the streets, Kiseru in disguise, or Cutlery on a solo mission. If I can avoid Furusato, Ieyasu, Napoleon, Hall, and Aleksandr, I will. I avoid my teammates too, if only because I don't want to see them right now.

Cane asks if I've found what I'm looking for while he does a magic trick…and fails. He also tells me that because I destroyed that receiver, I bought the base sometime before the Empire tries another attack. I nod, then leave, telling Cane to be careful. Cane apparently thinks that I'm not cut out for stealth missions, but I prove him wrong.

Kiseru, after he takes off his disguise, asks if I've found anything yet. I shake my head, then ask about the goods he's been tracking down. He smiles and tells me about them, our future Musketeers. I wave goodbye at him before disappearing into the crowd.

Cutlery is a bit shyer. I don't mind that as we act like we don't know each other and make small talk. He encourages me, saying that whatever I find will be worth it… I thank him as I wave goodbye.

* * *

A month later…

It took me a long time but… I found something.

When I passed a pawn shop, a pocket watch caught my eye. I don't know why, but I was drawn to it.

It was gold with a moon and stars cover on it. Apparently, it used to be in possession of magic users…at least, according to what the owner said.

As for if I believe in magic… I'm a Musketeer, born from an antique gun. I'll believe anything at this point.

Paying the man twenty-five dollars, I took it to where I'm currently staying, which is an abandoned building.

I lay down in my makeshift bed and open up the pocket watch. It still works…but I see an inscription on it. I try to read it and…something starts glowing.

Engulfed by a blinding light, I cover my eyes. After I blink them open as the light faded, I see something incredible… It's…me. But not just me, two other mes!

"What…?" I ask. One of them spoke in an American accent, "Hey! It's weird to meet like this but… Hi Brown!"

"George?! But how…?" I instinctively knew it was him…my other personality. I just felt it.

"I know right?! That watch must really be magic to be able to do this!" George yells excitedly. He turns to the other version of me, "But who's that? He feels…older than us?"

The somehow older version of us smiles, "Hi…It's nice to meet you…although it is weird to see myself like this."

"You are…" my eyes widened, "The first Musketeer, aren't you? The original Brown Bess…"

He nods, "Yeah…I am."

George and I stare at him for a moment. _'He's the original huh…'_

He looks at the words on the pocket watch, "It seems our soul has split into three…" he looks at us. "But since we're all the same person, it'll be confusing with names…"

"I know! Since I already have the name George, I'll call you Bess, 'kay?" George says.

Bess nods, "Then I suppose you get Brown then."

I sigh, not really minding it since it's come to this. However, "I'm tired… I'm going to sleep."

I collapse on the bed, my energy sapped.

* * *

Bess POV

I guess the magic took a lot out of him… "Then, I guess we'll go to bed too," I say as I laid down next to Brown with George following suit.

* * *

George POV

The next morning…

I wake up to see Brown still asleep… last night's summoning must've really tired him out. But, I don't see Bess anywhere… Ah! There he is!

"I bought breakfast," Bess says as he comes with a bag of bread and a jar of jam.

"Thanks, man!" I pat his back playfully before getting myself some bread and smearing apricot jam on it.

Bess smiles as he gets his own meal, making sure to leave some for Brown when he wakes up.

Speaking of Brown… I know why he left base but… I sigh. When he wakes up, I'm going to give him an earful.

* * *

Brown POV

I open my eyes and smell bread. Getting up, I see some bread with jam on it, and Bess and George patiently waiting for me to wake up.

I grab the plate and eat. After I've finished breakfast, I stare at them nervously.

"Brown…you know you're just running away at this point, right? Let's go back to base," George says.

"No!"

"Why not?" Bess asks.

"I…can't face them right now…" I say with my head lowered, "I just…"

Bess frowns, "Tell me what's on your mind… I may be able to help."

I glare, clenching my fists, "You…They want **you** back, not **me** …! After all this time, I thought I was the original…but after hearing about you…I find out that I'm just a copy, a replacement…! I feel so…betrayed… I'm afraid that if I see them **now** , I'll just take my anger out on them…"

Bess hugs me, leaving me frozen in place. As he wipes the tears I didn't notice I was shedding, he says, "You are you…yet also me. You aren't a copy nor my replacement. Even if you are a copy, you now have a chance to live and make this life your own…so don't waste it."

"Yeah…don't be sad Brown! You're a Knight remember! So…don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to start…crying," George says as he starts crying too.

Bess pulls him into the hug too, and we both cry together. His chin rested on my head as George and I sobbed into his shirt.

After a while and the tears stopped, we were both exhausted.

Bess then says with a determined look, "Let's go back to base…back home. I'll talk to them, OK?"

George and I nod, our eyes red from all our crying. Bess smiles, "Don't worry… You're not alone anymore…little brothers."

"Little brothers… ," I start to say but George finishes, "We'd like that."

Then, George and I both took a nap together.

* * *

Bess POV

As I looked at my two brothers sleeping together, I smile, but look towards the window, _'Don't worry…I'll make this right. I promise…'_

After a few days of rest, we went back to base… To say everyone was surprised was an understatement…especially for Napoleon, Ieyasu, Furusato, Hall and Aleksandr.


	4. We're back!

Third Person POV

When the other Musketeers first saw them, they rubbed their eyes to make sure of what they were seeing….Yup. Three Brown Bess!

George waves, "Hey! We're back!"

Springfield, Charleville, and Kentucky yell, "George?"

"Yup!" George smiles, which gets those three gaping. "But…how?"

Brown interrupts, "We'll tell you later," before he drags George inside by the collar, George waving at them.

Hall stares at Bess, "Are you…Bess?"

"Yeah… You still doing what I told you, Hall?" Bess smiles.

"Of course! I'm a Star, after all!" Hall says as Bess nods in acknowledgement.

When Furusato saw them, he froze but then smiled, "Welcome back Brownie."

"Good to be back," all three of them smile.

* * *

In the meeting room…

Napoleon, Rapp, Aleksandr, Ieyasu, and Kyoudou were discussing their next move when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" one of them says as no one is supposed to interrupt their meetings.

The door opens, and three Brown Bess come in, surprising them.

"What the heck happened?" Kyoudou asks.

"Bess? Is that really you?" Ieyasu asks.

Bess smiles, "Yeah…and I see you're all doing well…" He turns to Napoleon, "Thanks for your hard work leading in my stead."

"Ha ha ha! It really is you!" Napoleon laughs.

"Um…a lot happened…" Brown says nervously, then tells them about what happened.

"Magic?" Rapp and Aleksandr exclaim.

"Yes…" Brown says.

Kyoudou facepalms then sighs, "Well…if Musketeers exists, magic existing isn't a stretch either…"

Brown, Bess, and George smile.

Bess says, "Well…we should be going. We just wanted to inform you that we're back."

Brown nods, "Yeah… I need to make sure Kentucky didn't fill my room with Stars n' Stripes again."

"And I want to play with Springfield!" George says.

Bess laughs, "Alright…you two go do that. I'll be drinking tea with Aleksandr."

The two nod and head out of the room, "OK, big brother!"

"….Big brother?" Ieyasu asks.

"Yes well…they are my little brothers," Bess smiles, "Now about that tea…"

Aleksandr goes to get tea with Bess, heading out as well, "Excuse us…"

Kyoudou sighs, "Well…I never expected this."

Napoleon laughs, "It's about to bound to be even more interesting around here…that's for sure."


	5. Reason

Brown POV

As George and I went to my (our) room, I see Enfield.

"Senpai! Welcome back!" Enfield greets before he looks confused, turning his head back and forth between us, "Uh…"

"Enfield…It's me," I say, which Enfield responds with bright eyes. I point to the other me, "And that's George."

"Yo!" George greets as he shakes Enfield's hand.

"Hi!" Enfield nervously says before we start walking again, "See you later Senpai!"

"Senpai…pfft…" George stifles a laugh, which I ignore.

* * *

When we got to my room, I see that it's stayed intact and not all Stars n' Stripes, sighing in relief…until George gets the idea to actually do it.

"Wait…what're you… don't! Stop, you Yankee!" I yell as I try to stop George from turning my room into the American flag. _'Oh, bloody hell!'_

* * *

George POV

 _'I can't help it! I had the urge to decorate the room with Stars n' Stripes!'_ But, Brown tried to stop me…by trying to grab the American flag colored things out of my hands.

When that didn't work, he tackled me to the ground. We wrestled, rolling on the floor until someone else came in.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Kentucky asks as we looked at him from the floor.

"Trying to stop this bloke from turning my room into the American flag! What does it look like I'm doing?!" Brown answers as he holds down my arm, which had a mini American flag in its grasp.

"And I'm just trying to brighten things up around here! Your room is so plain!" I reason as I try to pry Brown's hand off me.

"It's your room too, you Yankee!" Brown yells as his hand tightens its grip.

"Oh…in that case…George can decorate half, and Brown can have the other half," Kentucky reasons, which surprised both of us.

We let go and get up off the floor, looking at each other. "Half the room?" I ask.

Brown nods, "Fine…but the Stars n' Stripes stay on your side!"

I smile and pat Kentucky on the shoulders, "Thanks, Kentucky!" Then, I hug Brown, "Thanks, bro!"

Brown sighs…but I see him slightly smile.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Bess POV

"How's the tea?" Aleksandr asks.

"Wonderful…" I smile as it reminds me of old times.

"Why are you really here?" Aleksandr asks, seeming like he already knows the answer.

I smile as I showed my hidden intent a little, "I'm simply here to make sure Brown is taken care of…"

Aleksandr shivers slightly, "I understand…" He pours himself another cup of tea.

"Mm…"

* * *

Brown POV

After getting the room situation under control, Springfield enters the room.

"Wow…" is all he says as he gazes upon the half Stars n' Stripes and half plain room.

"Springfield!" George snaps him out of it.

"George!"

They hug, and then they both say, "Let's play!" and off they went.

Shaking my head, I look at Kentucky.

"You know…if you ever need support, just ask me," he says.

I nod, "I know…and my Chivalric code may allow it," is all I say as I leave the room, Kentucky smiling.

* * *

At mealtime…

George was currently begging, "Can we please get hamburgers? Pretty please?"

"….No," I answer, "I'm not eating that."

"You don't even have to! I'll eat it all!" George says.

"Still no."

"Aw~! C'mon, please? Pretty please with sugar, ice cream, and a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"I'll keep asking and annoying you until you say yes!" George declares before he goes on a rant like he's preaching, saying, "Please please" over and over again.

I stand strong, not willing to give in…until it's just too much, "Alright! You can have your bloody hamburgers!"

"YES! Thank you so much!" George cheers.

Sighing as I held my head, feeling a headache coming on as I sit down. George orders hamburgers and coffee. When the blasted hamburgers arrived, George really did eat most of them.

Curious, I took one and tried it, much to the disbelief of Charleville, Springfield, and Kentucky.

"How is it?" Springfield cautiously asks.

"It's…alright. American food is…OK…once in a while," I say, which only gets George to hug me.

"I'm so glad you said that bro!" George smiles as my body stiffened up, and I try not to just punch him in the face. Physical contract is…a bit difficult for me.

When the hug was over, Charleville gave me a cup of coffee. I looked at him with suspicion since he knows I hate coffee…

"It's a caramel latte…" Charleville smiles, "Coffee with a few pumps of caramel in it."

"I don't…"

"Just try it!" George encourages me. I just knew he was going to annoy me into agreeing anyway, so I just agreed.

"Alright…" I reluctantly sip it, and… I blink. I sip again, and say, "It's…actually drinkable," as I take a few gulps. The sweet flavor of caramel was addicting.

Charleville snorts, "Glad you like it."

How I would like to wipe that smile off that frog's face…but the sweet caramel latte takes priority.

When I looked around, I spotted Bess. It seems he was watching us from afar…

* * *

Bess POV

As I watched over my little brothers, I smile as I see them getting along. Brown should eat more though…he's lost 10 kgs since he left the base. Then, I see…Dreyse was it?…talk to Brown, who smiled.

Then, I see Dreyse pat his head. Brown just blinked at the touch before smiling at Dreyse again, his ears turning a bit red.

 _'Ah…little Brown likes Dreyse huh…'_

I smile, _'I should talk to him…make sure he takes care of Brown in the future.'_

As I was thinking about that, I was pretty sure George was thinking the same thing…we should team up on Dreyse later.

* * *

When night came…

I quietly pass by Brown's room…my old room…and see Brown and George curled up and asleep. Smiling, I went into the meeting room…Napoleon was waiting for me.

After the door closed, the room lit by lanterns, I see Napoleon's face casting a shadow from the light.

"What do you want to talk about?" Napoleon asks, the usual smile on his face.

He won't be for long… "It's about Brown…" I say, then Napoleon's face turns serious.

"I never asked to be brought back, you know…nor did Brown or George ever ask to be born either…" I sadly smile, "So, why did you try to bring me back?"

"I…we missed you…We missed our leader…" Napoleon sadly smiles back.

"You regret not saving me…" I coldly say, which gets Napoleon silent.

Sighing, hand in my hair, I say, "Why did you tell Brown about me? Why **now** , of all times?"

"We…were facing the one who broke you…We just couldn't let it happen again…" Napoleon confesses, "And he asked…so I told him."

I understood his intentions but… "You made him cry…which got George crying too," I glare at him, "He thought that he was a copy, my replacement…that he was unwanted…"

"That's not true at all! Even if he's not the same as you, he's still worth it!" Napoleon yells.

"Because he's me! …He's a part of me and so is George…" I sigh, "He left because he felt betrayed by all of you…"

Napoleon didn't know what to say to that so he just kept listening…

"When I was reborn again, my personality split into two… It's why George exists, why _**Brown** _exists…and if you ever make him feel worthless again, I'll personally punish you even after you break," I threaten.

Napoleon shivers at the murderous aura I put out, nodding his head furiously. Sighing in relief, I put a hand over my head. Then, I see myself fade a bit, my soul shattering as light particles come out of my body before it stops again.

"You…" Napoleon's eyes widened then he frowns, "How much time do you have left?"

"A few days at the most…maybe a day, maybe hours…" I smile despite this situation. I knew it was coming… I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, but… I'm glad I came.

"It's fine…," I say, "I expected this anyway… But, don't tell Brown or George."

Napoleon nods, sighing, "Good night…"

I smile as I left the room, "Good night," and the door closed, leaving only darkness.


	6. We'll Always be with You

Third Person POV

While Brown was training the next morning, George was just watching him…Then Dreyse walked by.

George pulled Brown aside, "You have a crush on Dreyse, don't you?"

"Wha-what?!" the gun jostled and missed its target, "That's absurd!" Brown denies his ears red.

"Oh c'mon~! I'm you, remember? We both know you like him~. So, just tell him!" George teases.

"No! Besides, what would I even say?!" Brown panics.

"Just say that you like him~. It'll be fine, so…go!" George insists as he pushes Brown into Dreyse's direction.

"Ah…Uh, sorry about that…George was just being a bit pushy." Brown says as he tries to maintain his cool.

"It's alright…" Dreyse says as he starts to walk off to train more before saying, "I'm glad you're back."

"Huh…?" Brown blinks in surprise.

"When you left, you weren't acting like yourself…but when you came back, you were yourself again. I want you to be yourself. I like you that way…" Dreyse says.

Brown's ears turn red, "W-well…it's against my Chivalric code as a Knight to leave things like this so… I'm glad to be back."

Dreyse smiles and nods before finally going off to train, leaving Brown standing there with his ears still red.

Brown sighs in relief that that didn't get any more awkward.

George and Bess, who were watching from afar, whistled. "Didn't know you had it in you, Brown!" George yells.

"Sh-shut up, you bloke!" Brown yells back, still a bit embarrassed.

"Glad you made such a good friend…" Bess smiles.

"Not you too, brother!"

George and Bess both laugh at Brown's expense…if only because they know Brown will forgive them for teasing him.

* * *

Later…

Bess and George pull Dreyse aside to… _talk_.

"Brown likes you…" George bluntly says, causing Dreyse to blink in surprise.

"And because he likes you, we'll let you off with a warning…" Bess smiles before he unleashes his hidden aura, "If you make Brown cry, you'll be sorry. OK?"

"I would never make him cry… He's strong," Dreyse says, "And I'm glad to fight by his side."

George and Bess blink at him in surprise.

"Well…Brown is more sensitive than he appears…so you better take care of him!" George says.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Dreyse says as he looks at them, asking for permission to leave, which the other two accept.

"Well, …that was interesting…" Bess sheepishly smiles.

* * *

Later that night…

Brown, Bess and George were all up on the roof, looking at the night sky. Bess sitting up as he was used as a lap pillow by Brown while George laid down, his body spread eagle.

All was quiet and peaceful…until Bess started to fade again.

Blinking Brown sat up and so did George, who went toward his brother.

"What's happening?" Brown asks as he sees light particles from Bess' body.

"You know I shouldn't be here… I broke a long time ago," Bess smiles.

"We know, but…" George says, his head lowered.

"It's OK…I'm just going back to where I'm supposed to be," Bess says, "So…don't cry," he stokes Brown's cheek with his fingers.

Then he sees George start tearing up, "You don't cry either. You were born from when the Americans used Brown Bess to fight against the British… you're strong."

"Actually…" George says as he too starts to fade, turning into light particles, "I guess I'm going back too."

"But…" Brown start tearing up, "We're brothers, aren't we?"

"We always will be…" Bess smiles, "Besides, we're a part of you, remember?"

"We'll always be with you," George smiles as he tears flow down his face.

"So take care of everyone else for me…for us," Bess says.

"And make sure to eat American food once in a while, 'kay?" George had to have the final say.

Brown nods, tears freely flowing down his face as he hugs his brothers one last time.

As Bess and George fully turn into light particles, their souls shattering, the particles all flow into Brown. Their memories and warmth all flow into him, Brown smiling as he cries, rubbing away the tears.

* * *

After that night, Brown goes back to being himself…only a bit kinder and more open-minded. He even talks to Dreyse more…and when George appears, Brown doesn't have too many headaches or concussions.

All is right with Brown Bess…and hopefully for the world in the future.


End file.
